<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrecking Ball - Wesley &amp; Malfoy by Lua_5087</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068187">Wrecking Ball - Wesley &amp; Malfoy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lua_5087/pseuds/Lua_5087'>Lua_5087</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Female Character, POV Ron Weasley, Pregnancy, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lua_5087/pseuds/Lua_5087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Nova história , Sobre um fem Ronald e Lucius Malfoy</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucius Malfoy &amp; Ron Weasley</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrecking Ball - Wesley &amp; Malfoy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nova história , Sobre um fem Ronald e Lucius Malfoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PV : Verônica Aurora Wesley</p><p>                          ¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆</p><p>Ela sempre tomou péssimas escolhas ,então não e nenhuma surpresa que mesmo depois de jura que nunca mais faria isso </p><p>Que nunca mais estarei assim nos braços dele </p><p>Que ela esteja , então quando o mago mais velho de olhos cinza toca o rosto dela quase ternamente ( dói sentir o carinho dele , dói sente o toque dele e saber , que a única coisa que ela vai ter são esses momentos.. ), mais mesmo assim ela se deixa se entrega ao toque dele </p><p>Deixar se tocado pelas mãos dele deixar ele tira o uniforme dela de Hogwarts , deixa ele se ajoelhar e abri as pernas dela e deixar a língua dele tocar cada parte dela </p><p>Então quando ele a faz estremece e grita de prazer e cair por cima dele ( tudo bem ela diz ) quando ele a beija novamente um beijo cheio de posse , como se fosse pra ela saber que ela e dele e que nada que ela faça vá mudar isso</p><p>E assim que ele vai embora a deixado nua no quarto de hotel susurrando nós cabelos dela achando que ela está dormindo ' não me deixe' , se ele soubesse que nem se ela quisesse conseguiriam o deixar ir não agora </p><p>Não importa qual usada ela se sinta ou como ela as vezes sente enjoada com ela mesma por se permitir a isso se permitir ser dele e amar cada sensação que ele trás pra ela e cada nova experiência , Lucius Malfoy o maior inimigo da família dela , os wesley's.., ou que ele seja casado com uma linda mulher que e tudo que verônica nunca vai ser ou que ele tenha um filho que tem quase a idade dela ou que o relacionamento deles e tão errado de várias maneiras </p><p>Mais nada disso importa, porque e rui com ele mais sem ele e pior , porque Lucius Malfoy a intoxica de uma maneira que ela nunca achou que pudesse ser verdade </p><p>E cada parte do corpo dela grita e exclama por ele </p><p>Não existe nada que ela possa fazer , mais não poder ser tão errado assim ela se recusa aceitar ( mesmo que uma pequena parte dela sussurre que ela sabe qual e a verdade e que não importa o qual ela fuga a verdade sempre vem de qualquer maneira..) </p><p>Então quando as lágrimas descer pelo rosto dela , ela as deixar cair sem se preocupar em as secar </p><p>Sentido suja e culpada mais ao mesmo tempo egoísta , ela não pode ou quer o deixar ir ,( ela dúvida que ele quer que ela vá , as marcas das mãos dele ainda está no corpo dela , e as palavras faladas cheias de desejo e possesividade no ouvido dela ou a maneira que ele a tomou ) </p><p>Pela primeira vez da vida dela , ela parece ser a prioridade na vida de alguém , não somente a sexta filha ou aquela que passa despercebida ou somente amiga de Harry Potter ou a filha não esperada </p><p>Ela e somente , A verônica dele , e Lucius e Somente dela </p><p>E nesses momentos nada ou ninguém existe ou as preocupações só existem eles e uma barreira que separa todas as preocupações ou as ameças pra eles </p><p>( Ela teme o dia que essa , frágil barreira se quebre e a realidade do mundo destrua tudo ..)</p><p>Então quando Lucius fala que tudo vai ficar bem , ela finge que acredita nas doces mentiras dele ..</p><p>                       ¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆</p><p>              On the first page of our story<br/>         The future seemed so bright<br/>      Then this thing turned out so evil<br/>   I don't know why I'm still surprised<br/>  Even angels have their wicked schemes<br/> And you take that to new extremes<br/>  But you'll always be my hero<br/>Even though you've lost your mind</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>